The second contact elements of customary measuring devices are usually formed by spring contact elements arranged in a plug portion. With this there arise high work tool costs for the manufacturing of the contacts and of the plug portion, part costs and assembly costs. Moreover, the spring contact elements are susceptible to wear and damage in the use of the measuring device.
The invention therefore has as its object the provision of a measuring device of the above-mentioned kind in which in simple and economical ways a reliable contact can be made between the contact elements on the test strip and the measuring, and evaluation circuit of the measuring device.